What if Padme never died?
by douglassmith321
Summary: This is my very first fanfic. I got this idea from a youtube video. Here is the link to the video: /watch?v AvTylWO-5I0 This is an AU where Padme survived the birth.


"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!", Padme screams in pain. She has just given birth to a son and is now giving birth to a daughter. Obi-Wan asks her, "What are their names?" She points to the boy and says, "Luke," then points to the girl and says "Leia." She then says to Obi-Wan, "There is still good in him," referring to Anakin. Then, she suddenly passes out. Obi-Wan and the nearby medical droid check her vitals and verify that she is not dead, but was just so exhausted, that she passed out.

Then, Obi-Wan loads the family on board his ship and transports them to Tatooine. He drops them off with Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, telling them he will return, but there is something he must do. He must find the one person who knows about any connection to the Skywalker family. Watto. As Obi-Wan tracks Watto down, Padme wakes to find Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru by her bed. She asks where her children are, but they only say, "Everything is alright." She starts screaming for Anakin and is given a drink to help her sleep. When Obi-Wan returns after dealing with Watto in whatever way necessary, he tells Padme about the fight on Mustafar. She was reluctant to believe the news about Anakin, but when she started to understand, she was determined to bring him back.

She tells Obi-Wan that she sensed the good in Anakin, but Obi-Wan tells her that she is wrong and that Vader killed Anakin. She blocked out anything else that he had to say, packing her things and the children, saying that while she might not be able to bring Anakin back, maybe the sight of his newborn children would. She walked toward her ship, with Obi-Wan close behind, insisting that he had to go with her. She kept refusing, and when her back was turned, he snuck onto her ship for the second time.

She raced towards the Empire's construction of the Death Star. All she could do was to hope Anakin was close by. When she arrived near the hangar of the Empire's ship, a general requested her identity. She told them who she was, and demanded to see Anakin. The general sent the message to the Emperor, who had recently told Anakin the Padme was dead and the children were never born. When Vader overheard that Padme was near the ship, he told the general to let her dock, against the Emperor's wishes. When she landed, Vader immediately started walking towards his wife. His prosthetic legs shook as he made his way to the ship.

Padme ran towards Anakin, but stopped abruptly when she saw the masked, mechanical monster her husband had turned into. When Anakin saw her fear, he removed his helmet so he could gaze upon his wife with his own eyes. Although his skin was heavily scarred and very pale, Padme noticed that Anakin's eyes were the same shade of blue as before. She ran into his arms and hugged him, though because of his cybernetic legs, their height difference was even more prominent. She touched his face and asked, "Will you come back with me? Leave this life and continue ours." He turned away however and said, "No, join me here. I can provide peace and protection for you." She turned her back to him, walked to the ship, and emerged moments later carrying Luke and Leia.

His legs almost gave out at the sight of his children. Looking at the children, he started walking towards Padme and touched Luke's and Leia's faces with his huge, gloved fingers. "We need you," said Padme. As his children stared up at him, his eyes started to water. He turned around and saw the Emperor walking down the stairs to Padme's ship. The Emperor said to Anakin, "If you leave, I will shut off your life support." Anakin looked at the Emperor in horror. At that moment Anakin realized that he was not the Emperor's apprentice, he was his slave. This angered Anakin so much, that he put his helmet back on, motioned for Padme to get back on the ship, and drew his lightsaber on the Emperor, only to fall to his knees as his life support shut off. A second lightsaber ignited. Anakin thought, "This is it. The Emperor is going to kill me." Then he saw a familiar blue light shine on his face as Obi-Wan stepped between him and Darth Sidious. "Your reign is over," Obi-Wan shouted. In response, the Emperor shot Force Lightning towards Obi-Wan. As Obi-Wan deflected the lightning with his lightsaber, Anakin stood up and threw his lightsaber to his old master who was now wielding a red lightsaber and blue lightsaber. He blocked the lightning with one, and steadily gained ground with the other. As the Emperor was backed into a corner, he ignited his lightsaber, which ended his lightning attack and began an epic duel.

Kenobi was no match for Darth Sidious, even with two lightsabers. Sidious cut off Kenobi's arm and Force pushed him into a wall 30 feet away. As he flew in the air, Obi-Wan threw Anakin's lightsaber back to him. Anakin caught it, and sustaining himself with the Force, and through his anger and determination, the apprentice and master began a fight to the death. Each of their attacks created the biggest flashes the galaxy had ever seen. Padme ran to Obi-Wan and helped him back onto the ship. All the Imperial staff were watching, like this was an old gladiator fight. The fight looked like a police chase, with red and blue lights flashing everywhere. They were all thinking the same thing, who would their allegiance be toward at any moment.

Obi-Wan saw Anakin was not the same fighter as he was before. His cybernetics had weighed him down and caused him to become slower. The Emperor normally would not have been a match for Anakin, but now it was not so easy for Darth Vader. Not wanting the fate of the galaxy to be put under the Emperor's rule, he told Anakin, "Push on 3!" This was an old move they had mastered together before the events on Mustafar. As one, Obi-Wan and Anakin sent the most powerful Force push they could towards the Emperor, sending him flying into the air. Using this advantage, Vader boarded Padme's ship, leaving the Imperial ship in the dust.

Anakin, Padme and the children hid on different planets every several months to outrun the Empire. Anakin was brought back to the light side of the Force because of Padme's love and his children. He and Obi-Wan, through many years of trying to settle their differences, would eventually train the brother and sister to become the most powerful Jedi Knight in the galaxy. They eventually rose to become a dynamic duo and would defeat the Empire and the Emperor as a whole.


End file.
